


Five Stages

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author accidently made herself sad, Child Mordred, Coma, Dragons disguised as dinosaurs, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hospitals, Hurt Merlin, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stages

_Denial_. He just needs some time to recover. He will be all right. He just needs some time.  
_Anger_. You fucking clotpole! Wake the fuck up! What the hell you were thinking?! I swear to God, if you won't wake right now-!  
_Bargaining_. Please, please just- Just wake up... Wake up and I'll never let you out of my sight again. If not for me, then for Mordred. He needs you. Please, Merlin, just one more magic trick... Please.  
_Depression_. I cannot do this without you. I feel like I can't breath seeing you like that. I don't know what to tell him, how to explain... He's asking about you all the time and I can't-  
_Acceptance_. I love you.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2014.
> 
>  
> 
> First and foremost, I would like to thank the lovely [Dante](http://dante-s-hell.livejournal.com/) for choosing my art and writing a lovely story to it, which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1378369/chapters/2884948), and sharing this great experience with me. Don't worry guys, the only cruel person in the room is me, therefore the story does have a happy ending, so shoo, go and read it, if you haven't already.  
> I would also like to thank the [chosenfire28](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/) for running Merlin Reverse Big Bang, guidance and not loosing patience with me, when I was still figuring things out.  
> And lastly many thanks (and hugs and ice creams and cats) go to [Diabhalta](http://morrigandiabhalta.tumblr.com/) for being my art beta, co-writing stages with me and being there when I needed help the most.  
> The experience wouldn't be the same without any of you.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this art to every Merlin fan out there, who thought (like I did) that we need more hurt!Merlin around. We all have sick minds and I'm proud to call myself a member of this group.
> 
> EDIT: All of the links are working now! :)  
>  
> 
> Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/80963703119/)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Five-Stages-443054915?ga_submit_new=10%253A1395888530&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)).


End file.
